


The First Time they Said 'I Love You'

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they ever say ‘I love you’, Wash says it in Two words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time they Said 'I Love You'

The first time they ever say ‘I love you’, Wash says it in Two words.

"Freckles, Shake."

Tucker, however, says it in one.

"No!"


End file.
